


Deep Dive

by DaisukeSenshiLegend



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, F/F, personnages de snk dans l'univers de kh
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeSenshiLegend/pseuds/DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa Lenz, comme tous les enfants de la Cité du Crépuscule, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se rendre dans d'autre monde en raison de la guerre contre les Sans-cœur qui faisait rage depuis plus d'une décennie. Un jour pourtant, elle fit la rencontre d'une adolescente étrange qui lui annonça être en mesure de l'emmener visiter d'autres mondes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Dive

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore Kingdom Hearts, c'est sans doute l'un de mes univers favoris. Et un jour j'ai eu ce que j'appellerais "une idée du lundi matin" vous savez, ce genre d'idée qu'on a seulement quand on est encore à moitié dans le coaltar : et si je mettais mon deux personnages que j'apprécie particulièrement et issues d'un manga plus sombre dans cet univers, ça donnerait quoi( je vous laisse juger du résultat).
> 
> Il y a un léger spoiler au sujet de Christa(même si en dehors du contexte de SNK je pense que ce soit très pertinent) et j'ai pris quelques libertés avec KH.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**Deep Dive**

Elle avançait sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, errant de ruelle en ruelle, se frayant un chemin à travers des groupes d'individus incapables de voir le désarroi qui la rongeait intérieurement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle voulait se rendre, alors elle se contentait d'avancer sans but. Christa Lenz était une jeune adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années pas très grande pour son âge, ses yeux bleus étaient habituellement ouverts en grand et illuminés par un intérêt sans limite pour le monde, pour les mondes, sa peau avait la pâleur caractéristique de ces enfant surprotégés par une famille attentionné, bien que dans le cas de ses parents le terme « attentionnés » ne pouvait guère convenir. Machinalement – tout en continuant à fixer un point imaginaire au loin – elle déplaça une mèche de la couleur des blés qu'elle avait commencé à mâchouiller.

Délibérément, elle évita les lieux où ses amis avaient l'habitude de se réunir, préférant rester seule et ne voulant parler à personne. Christa venait d'apprendre que toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un immense mensonge, elle n'était pas née à la Cité du Crépuscule, mais dans un autre monde, sur une de ces étoiles peut-être éteinte aujourd'hui et engloutie par les ténèbres, Christa Lenz n'était même pas son véritable nom.

_Historia Reiss,_ mentalement elle se répéta son nom de naissance pour en entendre la sonorité, elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à s'y habituer.

La ville étant constamment baignée d'une lueur crépusculaire, il était difficile de se rendre compte naturellement de l'heure qu'il était, aussi jeta-t-elle un coup d'œil à la montre qui ornait son poignet gauche. En principe, elle devrait être attablée devant une assiette en porcelaine, tenant des couverts commandés chez un célèbre orfèvre, buvant dans un verre en cristal, le tout dans un silence quasi-religieux.

Un autre monde...Elle chercha lequel ça pouvait bien être, peut-être était-ce le Jardin Radieux et ses longs parterres de fleurs, peut-être s'agissait-il de la Ville de Traverse qui accueillait des voyageurs venus de tous les horizons. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne le saurait jamais, il était désormais impossible de voyager d'un monde à l'autre, toutes les serrures avaient été scellées, ce qui soulevait un autre problème : comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un temps avant les sans-cœur, d'un temps où l'on pouvait se déplacer librement.

Elle tourna à l'angle et fit un écart pour éviter quelqu'un, une silhouette encapuchonnée, vêtue d'un long manteau noir. Étrangement, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà croisée quelque part, pourtant elle connaissait – au moins de vue – tous les habitants de la cité. Inévitablement, lorsque les portes d'un endroits ne laissaient entrer ou sortir personne, tous ceux qui étaient enfermés à l'intérieur finissaient par se connaître. Devait-elle prévenir quelqu'un...Non, ce n'était pas ses affaires, actuellement le fait qu'un intrus est réussi à s'infiltrer était le cadet de ses soucis et ce n'était pas comme si elle venait de tomber nez à nez avec un sans-cœur.

-Tu m'as l'air contrariée par quelque chose, tout le monde est aussi joyeux que toi par ici ?

La voix était rauque, féminine, inconnue, un peu moqueuse également.

-De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Vous n'avez rien à faire ici,je vais aller prévenir quelqu'un, aboya Christa en tentant de paraître convaincante.

L'autre fille éclata de rire.

-Pour commencer microbe, si tu veux que tes menaces soient prises au sérieux, arrêtes de me vouvoyer, ensuite quant à cette histoire d'aller prévenir quelqu'un, pas la peine de mentir, je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

Christa sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant, elle avait déjà suffisamment de raisons d'être énervée sans qu'on rajoute un envahisseur qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire que lui casser les pieds.

-Et comment pouvez...Peux-tu le savoir ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

-Parce que tu es trop en colère pour faire le moindre truc rationnel microbe.

La petite blonde sortie de ses gonds :

-Oui je suis en colère, alors pourquoi cherchez-vous...Cherches-tu à m'agacer d'avantage! Et mon nom n'est pas « microbe » !

-Calmes-toi, tu n'as qu'à me dire comment tu t'appelles réellement si ça ne te plaît pas que je t'appelles ainsi.

-Avant de demander le nom des autres, vous feriez...Tu ferais mieux de décliner le tien.

-Bien...

La capuche retomba en arrière, dévoilant des cheveux bruns coupés à hauteur de la nuque, des lèvres plissées dans un sourire arrogant et des taches de rousseurs.

-Je suis Ymir, tu es ?

-Christa, Christa Lenz.

-Bon Christa, visiblement tu as besoin de t'évader un peu et moi j'ai besoin de trouver de quoi m'occuper, alors je te propose un marché : je te montre quelque chose de cool, puis c'est à ton tour de faire la même chose.

-Me montrer quelque chose de cool, quelque chose comme...

-Un autre monde.

Christa déglutit, voilà qu'on se moquait de nouveau d'elle, qu'on lui mentait une fois de plus.

-Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle, répondit-elle avec froideur.

-Prends ma main, se contenta de répondre Ymir, prends ma main et je vais te montrer.

La plus petite se demandait si elle pouvait faire confiance à cette fille étrange qui la regardait d'un air narquois et puis, si elle ne rentrait pas rapidement, elle risquait d'être sévèrement réprimandée...Oh, de toute façon, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-D'accord, je prend le risque.

Et elle glissa sa main dans celle de Ymir, aussitôt celle-ci l'attira contre elle et – plaquant une main devant se yeux – l'empêcha de voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche-moi !

-Ferme-là, lui ordonna Ymir en la bâillonnant à l'aide de sa main libre.

Christa, qui se sentit entraîner dans un tourbillon violent, planta, avec toute la force contenue dans ses mâchoires, ses quenottes dans la paume de l'adolescente.

Elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse, comme si une force étrange et invisible lui oppressait le cœur, tordait ses boyaux. Le sentiment de malaise se décupla jusqu'à devenir insupportable, elle voulait juste que cela s'arrête.

La sensation désagréable cessa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, aussitôt remplacée par l'impression étrange d'être immergée dans l''eau des pieds jusqu'au cou. Les mains de Ymir quittèrent son visage, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Une surface bleutée – sur laquelle se reflétaient les rayons d'un soleil étincelant – s'étendait à perte de vue. Cela paraissait invraisemblable, mais elle était au milieu de l'océan...Et elle ne savait pas nager.

Dans un réflexe de survie désespéré elle s'agrippa au cou de Ymir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fois microbe ? Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Mais Christa était bien trop paniqué pour réussir à entendre raison, au contraire, dans sa volonté de sortir le plus vite possible de cet élément qui l'effrayait tant, elle tenta de grimper sur les épaules de l'adolescente. La grande brune avala la tasse.

-Maintenant ça suffit !

Sa main à plat vint heurter l'arrière de la tête de la petite blonde.

* * *

 

Christa laissa les grains minuscules glisser entre ses doigts, le sable blanc était chaud et offrait un matelas confortable, toutefois elle n'était pas d'humeur à en profiter. Du regard elle foudroya Ymir, Ymir et ses plans stupides, Ymir et ses fichues taches de rousseur, comment avait-elle pu se moquer d'elle comme ça ?

Assise plus loin l'adolescente taciturne traçait des arabesques sur le sol à l'aide d'un bâton en ignorant royalement la petite blonde. Aucune des deux ne se sentait capable d'adresser la parole à l'autre, alors elles se contentaient que leurs vêtements aient fini de sécher, en silence.

-Bon d'accord, c'est de ma faute, j'ai mal calculé la zone d'atterrissage, grommela Ymir à contre cœur.

La petite blonde ne desserra pas les lèvres et baissa la tête

-Tu comptes bouder encore longtemps ?

Christa jeta une pierre dans l'eau.

-Écoutes, je n'avais pas l'intention de me moquer de toi, je n'était pas au courant que tu ne savais pas nager, comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? demanda l'adolescente avec les éphélides.

Bon sang, elle n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à genoux pour qu'une gamine accepte de lui pardonner, surtout quand celle-ci n'avait aucun moyen de quitter l'Île du Destin sans son aide.

Ymir se releva d'un bond.

-Oh, et puis t'as qu'à te démerder pour rentrer chez toi, à la revoyure !

Alors là seulement, la plus petite releva doucement la tête.

-C'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Ymir qui venait de revêtir son manteau encore humide se retourna brusquement, marcha dans sa direction et la regarda avec une expression de pitié qu'elle montrait très rarement.

-Et si je t'apprenais à nager ?

Christa regarda l'écume qui se formait au bord de la plage, les vagues qui naissaient et mourraient au loin. Son corps fut parcouru d'un tremblement, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était trop effrayant, elle n'était pas assez courageuse...A la place elle se remit sur des pieds et renfila sa jupe longue.

-Je ne peux pas, les humains sont faits pour rester sur la terre ferme...

_Les humains sont faits pour rester enfermés dans leur cage._

Elle passa la tête dans le col de son chemisier.

-Ramènes moi s'il te plaît.

Cette fois-ci elle prit l'initiative de s'accrocher au bras de la brune et ferma les yeux d'elle-même, serrant les dents dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

Elle avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres quand Ymir chuchota près de son oreille.

-C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Les rues étaient vides et silencieuses,

il faisait froid. -Je t'attendrais, demain même heure, même endroit.

* * *

 

Christa se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit, à son retour elle avait été sévèrement sermonnée et réprimandée et désormais elle était consignée dans sa chambre avec interdiction d'en sortir jusqu'à ce que sa punition soit levée. Vers midi, l'un des serviteurs étaient venus lui apporter son repas qui traînait encore intacte sur son bureau blanc.

Elle se releva et commença à faire les cents pas, l'heure du rendez-vous avec Ymir approchait. Pourquoi pensait-elle à ça ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'intention d'y aller, et si elle le voulait, elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir à sortir d'ici.

La voix de son père résonna dans le couloir.

-Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons faire de Christa, si elle continue à nous poser des problèmes nous allons devoir...

L'intéressée envoya valser les qui décoraient son lit sur la moquette et shoota rageusement dans l'un d'entre eux.

Bon sang ! Pendant près de quinze ans elle n'avait jamais désobéi, elle avait fait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, elle avait accepté toutes les règles de la maison – même les plus absurdes – sans broncher.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et se mit à farfouiller dedans.

Une demi-heure plus tard elle était dehors, elle n'avait jamais cru que l'astuce soufflée par Sasha pour crocheter une serrure marcherait, pourtant elle remontait les ruelles de la cité aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Les cloches sonnèrent dix-neuf fois. Mince ! Elle était plus en retard qu'elle le pensait, si ça se trouvait on ne l'attendait déjà plus...

-Ymir !

L'adolescente taciturne qui se tenait assise sur un muret releva la tête.

-Microbe ! Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas ce soir.

Le microbe en question du attendre de reprendre une respiration normale pour répondre.

-Je ne m'appelle pas microbe...

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage auparavant impassible de Ymir.

-D'accord microbe.

Avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, deux petites mains avaient saisi son col, tiré sa tête vers le bas et un front était venu heurté le sien.

-Merde ! À quoi ça rime ça ?

-Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi.

Christa déglutit en voyant Ymir avancer vers elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Et tu pense que je vais te laisser faire sans rien dire ? Je pourrais te téléporter au milieu de l'océan et te laisser te débrouiller pour regagner le rivage.

Et dans une imitation de la veille elle attrapa la petite blonde par le bras et posa sa main sur ses yeux pour l'empêcher de voir ce qui se passait. Christa sentit son estomac se retourner, elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont s'y prenait Ymir pour réussir à sortir de la cité aussi aisément et aller dans un autre monde – car c'était forcément un autre monde – mais une chose était certaine, elle ne s'y habituerait jamais.

Cette fois-ci elles avaient atterri sur la plage, au bord de l'eau , là où de minuscules vaguelettes venaient leur effleurer les pieds.

-Je me suis pas mal améliorée, tu trouves pas, fanfaronna Ymir, enfin c'est pas improbable que les coups de tête me fassent de nouveau faire quelques erreurs...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Christa venait de déboutonner son pantalon, quand il lui tomba sur les chevilles Ymir se retourna brusquement, affreusement gênée, pourtant elle n'avait aucune raison de l'être, elle n'avait plus aucune raison de l'être...

-Je t'attends, tu viens ? Il me semble que tu avais dit que tu m'apprendrais à nager

. L'adolescente taciturne constata avec soulagement que Christ portait un costume de bain sous ses vêtements. Elle retira son manteau, jeta son propre pantalon sur le sol, attrapa la petite blonde, la souleva et sauta dans l'eau en la tenant fermement.

Christa – qui ne s'y attendait pas – avala la tasse et lui recracha une partie du liquide salé à la figure.

L'eau n'était pas spécialement froide mais l'écart de température était tel qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Tu as froid ?

La plus petite acquiesça en hochant la tête, Ymir la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes.

-Mettons nous au travail alors, ça te réchauffera.

Et sur ces mots Ymir la bascula sur le ventre et glissa un bras sous son corps pour la maintenir à la surface.

-Bouges les bras et les jambes, pas la peine de faire des mouvements gracieux ou élégants, le plus important c'est de rester à la surface.

-Je fais la nage du petit chien ?

Ymir éclata de rire.

-Oui ce sera parfait.

Christa se mit à agiter ses membres, au départ ses mouvements étaient hésitants, désordonnés, mais petit à petit ils devinrent plus naturels, moins forcés. L'adolescente jugea que c'était suffisant pour passer à l'étape suivante.

-Je vais te lâcher et m'éloigner un peu, tu vas nager jusqu'à moi d'accord ?

Son élève se crispa aussitôt, submergée par une vague d'angoisse.

-Attends, je ne suis pas prête, je...

Ses doigts qui s'étaient agrippés au bras de l'adolescente furent décrochés un à un, Christa se sentit immédiatement attiré par les abysses, comme si une force surnaturelle, surgi des profondeurs, essayait de s'emparer d'elle. Ymir n'était pas loin, deux mètres tout au plus, pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'atteindrait jamais.

De l'eau s'infiltra dans son nez, lui brûla la gorge, elle hoqueta, crachota...Elle n'y arriverait jamais...

Tant bien que mal, elle réussi à franchir la barrière invisible qui la séparait de la surface et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Elle avança, centimètre par centimètre, pataugeant de manière pataude et maladroite, elle y était presque, plus qu'un demi-mètre et...

Ymir vint à sa rencontre, Christa attrapa sa chemise, tenant de toutes ses forces le tissu trempé tandis que le feu dans sa poitrine s'éteignait lentement.

-Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, je vais te ramener avant qu'on ne commence à te chercher partout.

* * *

 

Des scène semblables – mais différentes à chaque fois – s'étaient répétés inlassablement les jours suivants, jours qui avaient fini par se transformer en semaine, puis en mois.

Lentement, séance après séance, entraînement après entraînement, les gestes hésitants s'étaient mués en une brasse encore maladroite mais déjà plus assurée.

Les rayons chauds et lumineux du soleil faisaient miroiter à la surface du liquide cristallin une kyrielle de couleurs éphémères. Un crabe passa en faisant claquer ses pinces, Christa reconnu celui qui avait pincé Ymir un jour où l'adolescente s'était amusée à l'embêter avec un morceau de bois, elle avait même du intervenir pour faire lâcher prise à l'animal.

Christa poussa du bout du pied un tas de sable, vestige d'un château construit après des heures d'un dur labeur.

-On va nager ?

Ymir se retourna sur le ventre en grognant.

-Plus tard.

La chemise à moitié relevée de l'adolescente permettait de voir une longue cicatrice au milieu de son dos.

Christa rassembla une poignée de galet et se releva à l'aide du tronc d'un palmier. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, elle atteignit la berge, son bras se déplia, un bond, deux bonds, trois bonds, la pierre coula au fond de l'eau.

La respiration de Ymir était devenue sifflante.

Les pierres furent gaspillées les unes après les autres dans une tentative de battre son record aux ricochets. Il faisait chaud, Ymir roupillait encore et Christa s'ennuyait.

Les vagues au loin chantaient une douce mélodie, peut-être que...non, c'était faire preuve de trop d'imprudences...

La petite blonde avança, l'eau lui arrivait désormais aux genoux. Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour...Elle se laissa tomber à plat ventre, c'était froid.

Elle plia les jambes et les bras puis les déplia, les replia et les déplia une une nouvelle fois. Un banc de poisson argentés lui frôla les pieds. Ymir allait être fière d'elle...Une seconde ! Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'en réjouir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle inspira le plus d'oxygène possible et plongea la tête sous l'eau.

Christa sentit son ventre se plaindre, il était temps de rentrer, mais pour ça il fallait d'abord...

En quelques brasses, elle rejoignit le rivage, le sable restait collé sur sa peau humide tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Ymir, un sourire faussement innocent sur la figure, dans un sens elle tenait enfin sa revanche. Elle se pencha un peu en avant et s'ébouriffa les cheveux.

Ymir se réveilla avec un petit cri.

-Nom d'un sans-cœur, c'est froid !

Remarquant que Christa la regardait en souriant elle ronchonna.

-Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à me sécher de nouveau, c'est très amusant, je m'écroule de rire.

Un instant ! Si Christa était trempée, ça voulait dire que...

-Tu es allé nager ! Toute seule ! Et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose, et si tu avais eu une crampe ou si une vague t'avait emporté...Tu y as pensé ? Tu as pensé à ça !

-Regardes, je vais bien.

-Oui, mais tu...Tu aurais pu...

-De toute façon, tu m'as appris à nager pour que je puisse me débrouiller toute seule dans l'eau non ? Et bien, c'est chose faite. On peut dire que tu as été un bon professeur.

Ymir voulu rouspéter, mais ne trouva rien à répondre, la petite blonde – que la situation amusait – en profita.

-Mais c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, j'apprécie grandement.

L'adolescente avec les taches de rousseurs n'avait jamais été aussi contente d'être ce qu'elle était, car elle était persuadée que si elle était restée un simple humain, un rougissement affreusement gênant serait certainement en train de recouvrir ses joues à l'heure actuelle. Elle bégaya.

-Eh ben, je...Je...

-Rentrons.

Cette fois-ci Christa attrapa le bras de Ymir en souriant, cette fois-ci elle était décidée à garder les yeux ouverts, et lorsque la brune chercha à lui cacher la vue, elle répliqua un « non » catégorique qui ne laissait pas place au refus et à la discussion.

-Je veux voir.

Ymir hocha la tête et attira la jeune fille contre elle, cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de la laisser regarder, mais elle savait que sa camarade de jeux pouvait être très têtue.

-Ok, mais faudra pas venir pleurnicher dans mes bras si c'est trop effrayant pour toi, grogna-t-elle.

Un drap noir – sombre comme le fond d'un four – se déposa sur la plage, recouvrant les rochers, dissimulant les palmiers. L'air chargé d'énergie crépitait.

-Où sommes-nous ? Je me sens bizarre ici...

Christa eut une illumination.

-Ne me dit pas que nous sommes dans les ténèbres ! Un être humain n'est pas sensé résister à leur emprise, comment fais-tu pour...

Elle voulu se retourner pour faire face à Ymir mais celle-ci la maintient contre elle.

-Le manteau...Il protège, ne t'en éloigne pas, ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

-Je ne suis pas entièrement à l'abri n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu m'en veux ? Je comprendrais, je t'ai mis délibérément en danger.

-Non, je...Tu as su me protéger pour l'instant.

Elles réapparurent au milieu d'une rue – miraculeusement déserte – dans une nuage sombre, Ymir lâcha Christa et recula.

-Je te dis à la prochaine alors...

-Attends ! C'est à mon tour de te faire découvrir quelque chose de cool, ne bouges pas, je reviens.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ymir tenait dans ses mains une glace d'une couleur bleutée qu'elle regardait d'un air peu convaincu.

-Une glace à l'eau de mer, tu es sûre que c'est comestible ?

-Goûtes avant de râler.

La brune regardait sa part de crème glacée sans oser y planter ses dents pour en prendre une bouchée.

-Et si on allait s'empoisonner ailleurs...Je veux dire, et si on allait les déguster dans un cadre un peu plus sympathique.

-Tu as une idée précise en tête ?

-J'ai toujours eu envie d'observer la cité du crépuscule et son coucher de soleil à partir d'un point élevé.

Christa sourit. Elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi, ou comment, ou dans quelles circonstances, mais elle avait réussi à obtenir un double des clefs de l'escalier de service permettant de monter en haut de la tour qui dominait la place de la gare.

Ymir eut un petit sifflement admiratif.

-Je ne fais toujours pas confiance à tes goûts en matière de nourritures, mais ça je dois admettre que c'est plutôt cool.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? J'aime regarder la ville qui baigne dans toutes ces teintes, je trouve cela apaisant.

L'adolescente avec les éphélides hocha la tête.

-Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Elle mordit dans sa glace et fit une drôle de tête.

-C'est un peu étrange, sucré et salé en même temps...Mais c'est pas mauvais.

* * *

 

Ymir fit disparaître un deuxième morceau de glace. Craignant d'avoir froid en descendant uniquement vêtue de sa chemise de nuit, Christa enfila le gilet beige posé sur sa chaise de bureau. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas pu retrouver Ymir, ses amis qu'elle délaissé pas mal depuis quelques temps avaient insisté pour qu'elle soit présente lors de leurs dernière sortie.

Le carrelage sous ses pieds était froid, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir mis ses chaussons ou une paire de chaussettes. La lumière encore allumée dans le salon lui indiqua que son père s'y trouvait encore, probablement en compagnie d'un des grands marchants de la ville avec qui il faisait affaire. Son premier réflexe fut de faire un détour pour les éviter, puis elle changea d'avis, autant profiter du fait d'être pieds-nus. Elle colla une oreille contre la porte en croisant les doigts pour que le bois ne grince pas et ne révèle pas sa présence.

-Donc vous dites que les sans-cœur ne sont pas la seule chose dont nous devons nous méfier.

Christa reconnu la voix de son paternel, mais celle de son interlocuteur lui était inconnue.

-En effet, je croyais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une légende ou d'un conte pour endormir les enfants, mais il semblerait qu'ils existent bel et bien.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Il y a un autre danger, un danger qui peut revêtir une apparence humaine et se glisser parmi nous incognito, un danger qui rode peut-être déjà dans nos rues, après tout, ils peuvent utiliser ce qu'on appelle des portails obscurs pour se déplacer, sceller les serrures est inutiles contre eux.

-De nouveau ennemis que nous ne pouvons pas arrêter...

-Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des simili ?

Christa décolla son oreille et recula, c'était juste des coïncidences, rien d'autre que des coïncidences...

* * *

 

-Elle va fondre si tu ne te dépêches pas.

La voix monotone de Ymir fit sursauter Christa plongée dans l'observation de ses jambes qui pendaient dans le vide et des pavés en contrebas. Une goutte épaisse et bleue s'écrasa sur son pantalon blanc, marquant le tissu.

-T'as l'air préoccupé, quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda Ymir en mâchonnant son bâtonnet en bois.

La petite blonde se força à avaler un morceau qui glissa difficilement, sa gorge était serrée. La discussion entendue la veille se répétait dans son esprit.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

L'adolescente avec les taches de rousseurs se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air pensif, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Si je peux te demander quelque chose à mon tour ensuite ?

Christa réfléchit – sérieusement de son coté – à la proposition et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

-D'accord.

-Je t'écoutes alors.

Le regard de la plus petite glissa sur l'épaule de son interlocutrice, elle était incapable de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un simili ?

Les jambes de la grande brune qui se balançaient dans un rythme régulier un instant plus tôt s'immobilisèrent sur le coup.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-Des êtres qui ressemblent à de simples humains et qui voyagent dans les ténèbres, je dois sûrement avoir trop d'imagination mais tu es apparue si soudainement dans un monde pourtant placé sous quarantaine...Tu n'en es pas un, tu n'es pas un simili, c'est moi qui fais fausse-route, n'est-ce pas ?

Ymir resta silencieuse, à la place elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Christa ne sentait rien, ou plutôt si, elle sentait les frémissements de la peau là où la chemise entrouverte permettait de voir l'épiderme tacheté, elle sentait la marque encore chaude d'un coup de soleil, mais elle ne sentait pas le battement plus ou moins fort, plus ou moins rapide, qui aurait du se trouver là.

Elle retira aussitôt sa main, comme si ce mal étrange – qui faisait disparaître une organe vitale et laissait les personnes qui en souffraient vivre comme si de rien n'était – pouvait être contagieux.

-Tu n'as pas de cœur ? C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut vivre sans cœur !

-Un être humain ne le peut pas, quelqu'un qui est devenu un simili si, c'est même ce qui le caractérise.

-Depuis combien de temps... -Bien trop longtemps pour que l'on m'attende encore...

Ymir soupira.

-...De toute façon, je ne sais même pas si le monde où je suis née existe encore, je n'y suis pas retourné depuis.

Mais assez parlé de moi...Pourquoi étais-tu tellement en colère le jour où je t'ai rencontré ? -Parce que...Parce que je venais de découvrir que j'avais été adopté, que tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté jusqu'à là était faux.

Christa prit conscience qu'elle n'en avait pas reparlé avec ses parents adoptifs depuis le jour où elle l'avait appris.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas un drame d'avoir été adopté, tant que tu as la chance d'avoir une famille.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils le regrettaient, qu'ils avaient fais une erreur, qu'ils auraient du me confier à un orphelinat.

-Écoutes, ne t'occupes pas d'eux ou des autres, vis pour toi...

La grande brune lui fit un clin d'œil.

-...C'est le seul conseil que je suis en mesure de te donner Historia.

-Comment ? Comment peux-tu savoir que...

Le simili eut un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

 

Ymir semblait soucieuse ce jour là, elle lançait fréquemment des coups d'œils à gauche, à droite, comme si quelque chose clochait, comme si un danger rodait, tapi dans l'ombre, prêt leur bondir dessus à tout moment.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, ce n'est rien...

Et sans y mettre beaucoup de volonté et d'investissement, elle immergea la tête de Christa sous l'eau, le petite blonde n'eut aucun mal à se dégager et à répliquer en envoyant une série d'éclaboussures salées.

-Ne ment pas, je peux voir que quelque chose ne va pas.

-Rien d'important je te dis.

-Dans ce cas je peux te demander un service ? interrogea Christa en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux bruns gorgée d'eau et de sel.

La brune lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Ça dépend de quoi il s'agit.

-Est-ce que c'est possible de visiter d'autres mondes ?

Ymir soupira de soulagement, c'était tout, juste une envie de découvertes à satisfaire.

-Pas de soucis, où voudrais-tu aller ?

-J'aimerais bien me rendre à la Forteresse Oubliée.

-Nous nous rendrons là-bas demain alors.

Il y eut un grincement sinistre, le visage du simili – qui fixait un point fixe – se décomposa.

-Merde, la porte ! Christa ne voyait aucune porte.

-Quelle porte ?

-La porte du monde que peuvent voir uniquement les porteurs, elle s'est ouverte, elle a cédé.

Sous la contrainte de son amie – qu'elle n'avait jamais vu si paniquée – la petite blonde du regagner la berge et renfiler ses vêtements.

-Grouilles-toi, la houspilla Ymir, le temps presse, il faut que je te ramène chez toi, maintenant ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

-Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe, oui ou non ? tempêta Christa que cette situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas rendait nerveuse.

Ymir la poussa violemment sur le coté, elle atterrit tête la première dans un tas de sable et en avala une partie, les grains de sables se glissèrent entre ses dents et sous sa langue. Elle se releva et s'apprêta à faire savoir son indignation lorsqu'elle vit le simili projeter une créature noire de la taille d'un gnome dans les flots.

-C'est un sans-cœur ?

-Oui et il n'est certainement pas venu seul...Il faut y aller ! Ça c'est juste du menu fretin.

-Non !

-Comment-ça non ? Ce monde va tombé, c'est fini pour lui.

-Des gens vivent ici, on ne peut pas les abandonner ! Il faut se battre ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

Ymir saisit Christa – qui venait de ramasser un bout de bois bien trop fragile pour faire des dégâts – par le col, le déchirant par la même occasion.

-Arrêtes tes conneries ! Tu ne pourras rien faire contre eux avec ce bâton ! s'exclama-t-elle en la secouant.

Le simili était prêt à pousser la petite blonde de force dans un couloir obscur lorsqu'il vit son regard, c'était un regard d'acier, un regard qui signifiait qu'il ne serait certainement pas pardonné. Alors il recula.

-Promets-moi une chose, promets-moi de fuir si je te dis de le faire.

-Mais...

-Promet-le !

-Promis...

-Bien, suis-moi alors.

Ymir attrapa une fois de plus Christa par le bras et l'obligea à la suivre, se frayant un chemin dans la nuée qui s'était rassemblée autour d'elles grâce à l'arme étrange qui venait de se matérialiser dans sa main. Christa hoqueta de surprise.

-C'est une keyblade !

Ymir souriait de ce sourire étrange qu'elle avait parfois.

-Et maintenant je vais te montrer sa puissance.

La plus petite avait un peu de mal à suivre, elle trébuchait sur les cailloux, les griffes des Ombres déchiraient sa peau de coupures certes sans danger mais désagréable.

-Attends...haleta-t-elle, où allons-nous ? Il y en a encore plein à affronter ici.

La grande l'obligea à accéléré l'allure, les sans-cœur étaient de plus en plus nombreux, de plus en plus variés.

-Ça ne sert à rien de perdre notre temps avec ceux là, il faut s'occuper du gros morceau.

Christa comprit ce que Ymir avait voulu dire en parlant de gros morceau et de menu fretin, une silhouette immense, noire comme la nuit, se découpait entre les arbres, dominait la falaise.

-Il est gigantesque !

-C'est un Darkside, il n'est pas très rapide, mais il peut attaquer à distance.

Une sphère d'énergie se créa devant le trou béant en forme de cœur dans la poitrine du monstre et fut jetée sur des palmiers à quelques mètres d'elles, un instant plus tard il n'en restait plus que des moitiés de tronc calcinés. Ymir éclata de rire.

-Oui,exactement comme ça ! Maintenant planque-toi quelque part et laisse moi faire.

L'adolescente se jeta sur sa cible, pas assez haut malheureusement, la main de la créature se referma sur elle.

-Ymir !

-Merde, lâche moi enfoiré !

D'un coup de clef elle parvint à se libérer, le membre tranché tomba au sol et se désagrégea dans un nuage de poussière, elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps avant que la régénération ne fasse effet. Alors elle s'empressa de faire subir le même sort à l'autre main et de bondir de nouveau à l'assaut de la créature. Le monstre rugit de rage et envoya sphère d'énergie sur sphère d'énergie, détruisant les arbres, les rochers, creusant des crevasses. La terre tremblait sous ses pieds frénétiques.

Le simili bondissait à droite et à gauche, atterrissant tantôt sur un bras, tantôt sur une épaule, tantôt sur la tête, frappant à chaque saut.

En regardant son amie se battre Christa remarqua non seulement qu'elle tenait sa keyblade à l'envers mais également qu'elle ne portait plus son long manteau noir. Un mouvement flou attira son attention.

-Attention, ses mains ! Elles ont repoussé !

Prenant appui sur la tête Ymir se propulsa en l'air et retomba en assénant un violent coup sur la nuque. Le darkside tituba, manquant de la renverser, et s'effondra.

-Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as vaincu !

Christa couru vers elle en souriant, Ymir lui rendit son sourire, la keyblade disparu dans un scintillement lumineux. Emportée par la joie de la victoire aucune des deux ne faisait attention à ce vrombissement qui devenait de plus en plus assourdissant.

-Foudre !

Elles avaient baissé leur garde trop tôt. La petite blonde vit avec horreur un ruban électrique se dérouler et atteindre son amie. Le simili resta debout durant d'interminables secondes, comme hésitant sur le coté où il allait tombé et bascula en arrière.

Christa se retourna les larmes aux yeux, qui avait pu...Qui avait osé...Les hommes de mains de son père était là.

-Pourquoi...

-Votre père nous a ordonné de vous sauver, répondit l'un des hommes en posant la main sur son épaule.

-Je n'étais pas en danger !

Elle se dégagea et se précipita vers sa camarade blessée, Ymir n'était que blessée...Elle allait s'en remettre...Elle se força a avancer malgré l'odeur de chair brûlée, malgré l'odeur de mort. Elle s'agenouilla.

-Tiens bon !

Ymir ouvrit les yeux.

-Je ne vais pas mourir ?

-Tu vas aller mieux.

-Menteuse...Tu as toujours été une mauvaise menteuse.

L'oiseau qui tournoyait au dessus de leurs têtes se rapprochait, descendant suffisamment bas pour qu'un mercenaire le reconnaisse.

-Un Volatile d'Argile ! Il faut partir avant que...

Le sans cœur volant attrapa le vaisseau entre ses serres et le lâcha au dessus du vide, le son qui s'ensuivit leur indiqua que leur billet de retour venait de s'envoler. Un cri suraigu leur vrilla les tympans.

-C'est fini ! C'est la fin !

Entendant un bruit faible Christa rapprocha son oreille des lèvres de Ymir.

-Le manteau prends le et mets le.

-Je ne peux pas, c'est le tien, tu en as besoin.

-S'il te plaît, fais le pour moi.

Il y eut un bruit de froissement.

-Je l'ai mis.

Ymir leva le bras, le geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Un couloir obscur commença à se former.

-Maintenant va, dépêche toi, il se referma dès que je serais...Dès que j'aurais disparu.

Christa tremblait.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Tu as promis!

Ymir essaya de la pousser, mais elle était trop faible. La vue brouillée par les larmes l'enfant adopté se releva et s'éloigna en reculant. Les minutes qui suivirent furent flous et lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, il marchait dans la Cité du Crépuscule, entourait des hommes qui n'étaient pas tombés en affrontant le volatile d'argile.

-Il n'y a plus que nous, se lamenta l'un d'entre eux.

Un autre garde se racla la gorge et cracha par terre.

-Au moins le simili y est resté aussi, une de ces vermines en moins c'est toujours ça de pris.

Une petite main claqua contre sa joue.

-Vous ne comprenez rien, vous...Elle valait cent fois plus que vous !

Christa se retourna et enfonça son nez dans le manteau. Le portail s'était refermé.

* * *

 

Deux années s'étaient passés depuis la disparition de Ymir, Christa n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se débarrasser du manteau même si l'odeur s'était estompé peu à peu.

Elle savait que son amie aurait été mécontente de la voir se morfondre seule dans son coin alors s'efforçait de pas rester replier sur elle même, elle feignait de sourire. Mais c'était dur.

Pour tout le monde, ses amis, sa famille, elle avait juste souffert d'un syndrome de Stockholm et cela finirait par s'effacer. Personne ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle avait réellement tissé un lien avec Ymir, on leur avait toujours présenté les simili comme des êtres dangereux, avides, sans scrupules.

Parfois Christa sentait une profonde douleur lui broyait le cœur, mais aujourd'hui elle était déterminée à ne pas gâcher l'allégresse générale qui régnait. La lutte contre les sans-cœur s'était terminée, la lumière avait fini par vaincre l'obscurité et successivement chaque avait fini par ouvrir de nouveau sa serrure, certain avait tellement été ravagé par le conflit qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance de se rétablir en restant en autarcie. L'ouverture de la Cité du crépuscule ne remontait qu'à trois jours à peine.

Christa avait retrouvé un petit groupe composé uniquement de ses amis d'enfance pour célébrer la fin de la première journée du tournois annuel de struggle et encouragé ceux qui étaient encore dans la compétition.

Eren tapotait ses jambes avec sa batte en ronchonnant, il avait été éliminé dès le second tour. Pour le premier tour il avait eu de la chance il était tombé contre Jean son rival de toujours, et avait gagné de justesse, mais ensuite il avait du affronté le pire adversaire possible, sa sœur adoptive Mikasa, et s'était pris une raclé monumentale. Il fallait dire que Mikasa était la grande favorite de cette année, beaucoup estimaient qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à détrôner l'ancien champion.

Christa fut tiré de sa rêverie par Sasha qui lui donna un petit coup de coude.

-Tiens ta glace.

Machinalement la petite blonde attrapa la glace qu'on lui tendait et resta figée. Ces vingt-quatre derniers mois elle n'avait pas été capable de manger une glace à l'eau de mer, à chaque fois qu'elle avait tenté de le faire, les souvenirs des moment passé avec Ymir avaient jailli dans son esprit, cela était trop douloureux.

Mais peut-être que le moment d'essayer une nouvelle fois était arrivé, il était temps d'aller de l'avant, la vie continuait à suivre son chemin.

Un peu en retrait Eren s'entretenait avec un participant – toujours dans la course – qui tenait sa batte dans une main et une glace l'autre.

Elle préleva une minuscule bouchée, la glace avait le goût de ses larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle ne devait pas !

-Qui est-tu et que lui veux-tu ?

Le ton agressif d'Eren lui permit de focalisée son attention sur autre chose.

-Juste m'entretenir avec elle.

La voix était étrangement familière, cela devait être un mirage, une hallucination, une illusion, le lait pour la crème glacée avait du tourné.

-Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal, la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a blessée nous l'avons récupéré en morceau, je ne veux plus la voir comme ça.

Il se jeta sur cet interlocuteur qu'il ne connaissait pas, Eren avait toujours été trop impulsif. Son adversaire l'envoya contre le mur d'un violent coup de sa batte de struggle qu'il tenait à l'envers.

-Idiot ! J'ai dis que je voulais juste lui parler.

Mikasa s'apprêtait à intervenir et à faire payer cet affront à ce nouveau venu qui avait osé frappé son protégé quand l'instinct de Christa lui cria d'intervenir.

-Arrêtez !

Timidement elle avança la main vers le visage recouvert par une capuche de l'inconnu, si elle se trompait elle allait être couverte de honte... La lueur du crépuscule éclaira les taches familières sur la peau. Elle se jeta au cou du nouveau venu, lui faisant lâcher sa glace qui s'écrasa sur le bitume.

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ce devait être un rêve, un rêve dont elle ne voulait jamais se réveiller.

-Tu es revenue, Tu es revenue...

Et pendant plusieurs minutes Christa ne fit que répéter en boucle ces quelques mots. Elle réussit néanmoins à se calmer et sentit qu'on lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

-Eh microbe, je crois que tu me dois une glace.

La petite blonde fut secouée d'un rire nerveux et les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Christa pouvait l'entendre, elle pouvait entendre le cœur de Ymir battre.


End file.
